I am Equestria, and SO CAN YOU!
by shadowdestoroyah
Summary: The Entirety of Equestria has been taken over by the dictator Rainbow Dash. Possibly worse, it's borders with our world have been rotting. And now they may become one. Can the CMC stop the disaster in time?
1. Prologue

Hello. My name is Apple Bloom and I will show you how it all began. It was midnight when they attacked. Perhaps most of the changelings had been repelled but not one. We still may never know how, but they successfully assassinated Celestia and Luna by opening their throats. The guards instantly woke up and retaliated. Now the changeling threat was gone.

But now, Equestria had no one to raise the sun. And this was a fix we may never repair. So we held an election between Shining Armor…and Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile, she had just been denied by the Wonderbolts after a great try-out. Furious, she took it out on Shining Armor and poisoned him, ensuring her power. But his spell died with him. So the changelings were back! They overran Canterlot and turned it into a blood lake. Dash retaliated and the war began. Yes, Equestria won, but Dash had made a transformation greater than any of the changelings. There was no helping her now. Immediately, she began exterminating the Earth ponies.

And don't do that Scootaloo! That's just sick. And especially there! Where was I? Oh, yeah, the extermination, right? Thanks.

So, at the time, we had just come back from the war, but we had a new enemy. Equestria itself. Or at least the fascist state it had degenerated into.

I said, DON'T DO THAT, SCOOTALOO!

So we attacked that enemy. Soon, the Equestrian Revolutionary War was on. We fought for our rights. We fought for our freedom. We fought so we could be free in our own country, and as far as we knew, in our world.

Except we discovered that we were not alone. That our world was not the only one. Because we all knew from the Heart's Warming Eve story that Pegasi, Unicorns, and Earth ponies came from a distant land. But what was it?

Another world is what it was…and is. Because we found a visitor from there. Only then did we wonder, why am I called an "Earth" pony? What does it mean?

And more importantly, _where_ is it?

But we have a more important worry to attend to. We are leading the Rebels against Dash and her dark armies.

I am Equestria, and SO CAN YOU!


	2. Chapter 1

I turned on the TV. A government broadcast came up. It showed Rainbow Dash…with a strange creature next to her. It was shaped like a frog and had no tail. "What is that thing?" I exclaimed.

"It's called a 'human'. They're a species of aliens that are related to monkeys." Scootaloo said.

I fell over laughing.

"Listen!"

"We will now implement Ethnic Identification Codes." Rainbow Dash announced. "And when we are done, it will help us cleanse our great but degenerating Equestrian race of the useless and obsolete with neither flight nor magic. In fact, the codes will be completed today. The cleansing will begin tomorrow. Therefore, you must all report directly to your local town square. Broadcast ends here."

"Am I the only one who realizes that Dash's mane is disheveled?" I asked.

"And bloody!" Scootaloo added.

"We gotta go to the town square anyway unless we want the blood to come from us!" Sweetie Belle replied.

As we did, I saw a monster coming at me. It had wheels like a carriage, eyes like a living thing, and doors like a building! I quickly raced past it.

The door looked like it was made from a diamond. As I went in, I saw a giant tube. There was no line, meaning we were the first to arrive. Somepony pointed at the machine. I reluctantly entered.

Inside, a robot took a picture of us and then placed a barcode on us. Who knew these "codes" were in a data base?

We returned home relieved of being finished. I should not have been.

That night, I was woken by the sound of yelling and screaming. I got up and opened the door. There were a set of muddy footprints going in and out. The door to Applejack's room was broken down.

I stumbled inside as if in a dream. There was no one on the bed.

There was only one reasonable explanation for this. The officials had murdered Applejack. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She was probably being electrocuted or pricked right now. I suddenly realized what "cleansing" meant. Genocide and extermination.


	3. Chapter 2

That night, I realized something. We needed to fight back. Even if it was nearly impossible for us to win, it would be better to die on a battlefield, in honor, struck down by the Nazis, than to die in a pit, in terror, nailed to a cross.

So I contacted Scootaloo, and said "Remember the Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"And now you're thinking of a silly get-up from elementary school while we're dying? A cutie mark occurs naturally!"

"Not that! The clubhouse."

"What about it?"

"Well, I had an idea. We need to fight back against this brutal regime."

"How?"

"I'll show you. Come over. Bye." When she did, we made several posters. They were about the atrocities that Dash was committing and directions to the HQ of the newly founded "Underground Empire". I sat there waiting for an hour until Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon showed up. "Hey, I remember you. You were the mean rich kids that made fun of us for not having cutie marks, right?"

"I'm so sorry! Easy to say ten years from the point." Silver Spoon replied.

"I THINK we're getting off topic here." Scootaloo interjected. "We need some weapons. Let's get some." We quickly scavenged several shotguns and flash grenades. We were about to need them.

Suddenly, Snips and Snails raced in. "Help! I'm being chased by…" Three Nazis jumped through the door.

"Cease and desist."

"Good luck with that." I replied. I blasted their brains into the wall with my shotgun. I looked behind me to see…my cutie mark! Yes! "Look, at this rate we won't survive. We need the Elements of Harmony. Twilight Sparkle and her friends used them to defeat Nightmare Moon and Discord. Let's ask Twilight about them."

When we did, we were disappointed to find she didn't have hers anymore. Spike had kept it when he grew up and moved to a cave in the Everfree Forest. We continued to it and explained. "I have it here somewhere. Here it…"

A roar sounded. It was another dragon. "We've got company."


	4. Chapter 3

"Just run! I'll handle this!" Spike roared.

"Stay all you want, ponies. Turbo would LOVE a dessert!" The dragon squealed. He threw his claw forward to jab Spike. Spike tried to block, but the sheer force pinned him against the wall. Turbo flicked his tail back, trapping him.

"Oh no, you don't!" I shot him in the face. It made a quarter-sized whole in his chin. He just kept going.

"I'll get help!" Scootaloo raced off. I continued to gun Turbo, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Only one shot left. Make it count!" Sweetie Belle yelled. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I aimed at Turbo's face. I pulled the trigger. The bullet sailed through the air…and clanged off. It was all over.

Suddenly, Scootaloo came back with Twilight Sparkle. "I know just the spell to help you! It's failsafe!"

"Didn't your failsafe spell fail in the Discord Wars?"

"Do you have a choice?" Twilight cast a beam of red energy. Turbo was thrashed against the floor.

"I think I know what you're going for." Sweetie Belle said. She cast her own beam. It hit Turbo. He exploded into a very pretty red splat. Just kidding. No need to use Rainbow Dash language. He exploded into a pool of blood.

More importantly, something appeared on Sweetie Belle's flank. A red beam of light! She finally had her cutie mark! I quickly picked up the Element. "An Element AND a cutie mark in one mission? Pretty good."

"So what's next?" Scootaloo asked.

"Pinkie Pie. Let's see." I grabbed the laptop. "Oh no! It says she'll be assassinated tomorrow!"

"When?"

"It doesn't say. Just leaked information."

"Then we'll just have to get to her first."

"Let's go!"


	5. Chapter 4

"Let's split up. I'll go through the bush. Y'all go through the door like normal." I said. As I pushed through the bush, I realized just how bad of an idea this was. Footsteps! It was clear I was being watched.

I flipped around to find an enemy soldier. "On your knees!" He commanded. I obliged. "Hands up!" I lifted my hand up and backhanded him in the dick. He fell down in pain. I stood up and shot him in the face. He screamed as his brains were mashed into the bush.

Now alarmed, I checked for any more Nazis. None. Or so I thought. I continued approaching. The front of the bush was gone, leaving an open space. Too much of a good thing? Remembering the scene from Daring Doo, I picked up a twig and threw it into the space. KABOOM! This was a minefield! And it could even detect a twig.

I quickly determined that there was no advancing through this. The only way was the door. I backtracked toward the door. The whole team was waiting. I knocked. "So, Pinkie Pie, we…"

The door opened. "Ain't no Pinkie Pie here." Another assassin. Next to him was Pinkie's corpse.

"What the…"

"Oh, my comrade was late. I heard his scream as you took him down. But I'm afraid I got to Pinkie first, killed her, and stole your precious Element. And now you will join her." He took out his minigun. I responded by shooting him. It clanged off. "I'm bullet-proof." Was this a trend?

"Quick, get out!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

"What?"

"Just get out, no time to explain!" I trotted out. KABOOM! The room was shattered. The Nazi was dead. And standing proudly over the Element was Scootaloo, with her cutie mark!

"Gotta love hand grenades." She said. I stared in shock. "So what's next?"

"Rarity's. But there's one problem." Sweetie Belle answered.

"What?"

"Nopony knows where it is."


End file.
